


Oneshot, Please!

by sarcastic_kristin



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, College, Drama, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gen, Hockey, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Series, Pre-Series, Romance, Slash, bro moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_kristin/pseuds/sarcastic_kristin
Summary: Check, Please!  A series of Oneshot's set in the Check, Please universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all!
> 
> It's been a LONG time since I've wanted/been inspired to write this much-but this fandom has basically taken over my life, so...it's better to just roll with it right?
> 
> I'm planning on this being a series of oneshots centered around our favorite characters, some chapters will be canon compliant, others will not be. If there are any warnings that come with specific chapters I will add them accordingly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

My Boys

Shitty: 

If you asked her four years ago, her five year plan was set in stone. She would go to college, major in art, fall in and out of love, graduate, and prove her parents wrong by making something of herself, her degree, and more importantly her art. 

The Samwell Men's Hockey team was definitely not in her plan. 

It started off like any other job, do paperwork, make sure everything was organized, keep some Frat Guy's in line... it seemed simple enough. That was until she walked into the locker room after a rough practice and ran straight into a (very) naked sophomore. Shocked, she stared at the equally surprised face and stared.  
..  
….  
…...  
"BRAH! You must be the new manager! I'm Shitty, not like, as a person-Promise, my parents though are a completely different story, but that is the sacred name that the Hockey God's-" "Shitty. Put on clothes." Another guy, getting dressed in the corner spoke up, he seemed to be frowning at shirt in his stall like it had personally offended him, it took her a second to realize that it might be her that had offended him by coming in unannounced. 

Larissa looked down at the clipboard and realized she could play this one of two ways, be her normal slightly quiet artistic self, or fake it till you make it with a group that she was realizing might be more rowdy than she might have originally guessed. She looked over and the naked one, Shitty? Was now wrestling the dark haired bro in the corner and yelling out profanities about 'letting him express himself' and she realized she might have to try stepping outside of her comfort zone. 

"ALRIGHT BROS, my name is Larissa and Coach Murray and Coach Hall have just made me the manager for you guys. That means two things right now, one-get ready to get organized, and two-" at this she smirked and tried to make eye contact with as many of these alpha males she could "Let's get ready to party." 

_/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ 

Johnson: 

Larissa looked up at Shitty, who was staring at her across the aisle on the bus. "What?" She fake coughed and tried to subtly check to make sure she didn't anything on her face. She glanced back at him and he was still staring. 

"Bro." 

Shittly leaned across the space separating them, staring intently at her face"it has fallen upon me, due to my teammates lack of originality and THEIR COMPLETE DISREGARD FOR THE SACREDNESS OF THE SMH'S BYLAWS THAT STATE-" "Shitty. If you do not shut up right now I will come up there and SING SHOWTUNES IN YOUR EAR UNTIL WE GET BACK TO SAMWELL" Holster yelled from the back of the bus next to a wide-eyed Ransom who was flipping through flashcards at an alarming rate. 

Shitty leaned back so his head appeared in the middle of the hallway and glanced at the stern and desperate face of holster, and then leaned forward again to finish his dramatic speech at a loud whisper "that state that every member of the Samwells Men's Hockey team must have a name so profound and s'wasome directly from the Hockey God's that they will carry with them throughout the rest of their lives, and eventually get tattooed in a truly unfortunate place." He finished his speech out of breath and looking like he was going to start shedding his clothing for sake of the argument. "...okay." at her acquiescence he nodded and looked at her again. "LARRRRRRisssssssAAAAAA. Hmmm".  
Realizing that the topic was closed, she smirked at him and went back to reading the poetry book her professor had assigned her, but before she could finish the line she was on *You may shoot me with your words, You may cut me with your eyes- 

"her nickname is Lardo Bro." Larissa jumped and turned, finding the goalie 'Johnson' her mind supplied her before his words caught up to her, her eyes narrowed, "wait-" but before she could get anything else out Shitty jumped over the seat she was sitting on she found herself in an off-ice celly with the goalie and Shitty. "Brooooo-it's perfect, because she's our little Bro, she's the Bro-iest of Bro's! She's my LarBRO, LARDOOOOOO" the last scream was directly in her ear, and before she knew what she was doing she was laughing and agreeing that yes, it was a nickname from the Hockey God's. 

Later, after realizing that Maya Angelou was a freaking badass she twisted and held up a fist for Johnson to bump "so...I didn't even know you knew my name, but like, thanks for the sick name." Feeling like she'd accomplished the appropriate amount of Bro and sincerity she smiled when she felt his fist collide with hers and then make an explosive movement. "no worries Lardo, this was just my part in the plot. It makes you think about how small roles can later make such an impact you know? But, I think that's the end of this plot device, so I'll stop breaking the fourth wall for now. I've got your back Lardo." Johnson turned slightly unfocused eyes out the window and seemed content; Confused and slightly concerned she turned to Shitty just to have him shrug and go back to reading from Feminism Is for Everybody: Passionate Politics Paperback, nodding every few minutes and with a muttered "FUCK YA" when something particularly stood out. 

Grinning, she got out her book of poems one more time and read quietly for the last hour of the trip, feeling more accepted on this cramped slightly smelly bus, than she had felt in all of her art classes.  
_/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ 

Holster 

Looking down at the slightly moving ground Lardo giggled and pointed towards the edge of the crowd, "Holster-I feel like we need more refreshments." Bending over as far as she dared she made contact with the smiling eyes of one of her favorite giants and grinned. "A s'wawesome idea Lards! RANS BOOOZZZZEEEE" with that he shifted his eyebrows dramatically, told her to hold tight and ran as fast as he could with a small human on his shoulders. She threw back her head and cackled as people shot them looks and grabbed onto his hair for more stability as she jabbed her heels into his ribs for him to go faster. 

_/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ 

Ransom: 

"Bro. You're outfit is sick." Looking down at the torn skinny jeans, and the 'ask me about my feminism' tee with the leather jacket she was sporting she grinned, she'd felt particularly badass this morning. "thanks brah-" she stopped talking as he took off his well-loved floral snapback and placed it on her head "but this will complete it, trust me-I've seen way too many episodes of Project Runway. But anyways-I have to bounce before I'm late" He smiled at her and walked off without another word, she tilted her head and acknowledged that the hat would look pretty awesome with her outfit, smiled, and let the extra boost of confidence that day help her talk to the pretty senior that sat next to her in her trig class. 

_/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ 

Jack: 

She didn't realize how much this team was starting to get under her skin until she was reminded of the fact that she was not in fact a bro. She was the manager. Which meant that even if she loved them and their big jock hearts, she still had to be a hard-ass when the situation called for it. 

This was one of those times. 

After finishing her spiel about the hockey equipment, as well as some policies that the coaches were wanting in place she thanked them and let the team leave. She had almost made it out of the door before she heard a muttered 'bitch'. 

She pressed her lips together and tried to figure out whether to let it go, or to try and confront whoever had said it. She turned towards where the curse had come from and was surprised to find Jack, quiet Jack, who hadn't said more than a handful of words to her since she'd started, looming over one of the third-liners whose name she hadn't quite gotten yet. Jack's voice, which was normally reserved on a good day, and stoic on a bad day, was a lot icier than she thought was possible "Apologize to Lardo. Now." The guy, whose name was still escaping her glanced slightly wide-eyed up at Jack and then flicked to Lardo and realized he hadn't been as subtle as he'd thought. With a quick "sorry" he left the locker room leaving Lardo to stare at Jack. 

Jack just nodded once, looked at her straight in the eyes and said in the most serious voices she'd ever heard "if anyone gives you any issues, let me know. You're part of this team too." and with an awkward clap on the shoulder he left the locker room leaving her to think about teammates, and what being a bro meant. 

On the next roadie she sat next to Jack who smiled up at her, before going back to the book he was reading and they read the rest of the way in companionable silence. 

_/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ 

Bitty: 

She knew that things were going to be different when she came back from her study abroad, but she just didn't realize HOW different things would be. Suddenly there was pie in the oven, another small person for her to commiserate with, and things were looking up. 

Bitty was like sunshine, and she liked to think his brightness helped her to see things a little bit better; so, when she got a phone call from her parents that just sounded like dissapointmentdisapointmentdisapointment she found herself in the Haus kitchen with a sketchbook. Bitty took one look at her, tsked to himself, and proceeded to make her favorite pie. 

He didn't say anything, he knew her better than that, but his quiet humming, in a place she associated with home, acceptance, and being who she's always wanted to be? Well, you can't blame her for smiling around the prongs as she takes bite after bite of pie. 

_/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_ 

Bonus: 

Lardo didn't get emotional, she put on her shades, flipped cup like a champ, and fist bumped out her feelings. But, when it came to her last night on campus, leaning on Shitty, sitting next to her best friends in the world-even she didn't want to stop what she knew was going to be embarrassingly emotional.  
Looking down at her beer she smiled "When I first started as the manager I was so nervous, I was quiet, and struggling to figure out how to prove to my family that I could make it ya know?" She chuckled wetly, and rubbed her wet cheeks against Shitty's familiar coat. "I didn't realize that when I walked into that locker room that I would find an entirely new family made up of my boys... so thanks for making the last four years better than I could have ever imagined." She looked around at the fond smiles, wet eyes, and closed her eyes to the night and thought: 

Ya, my boys. 

Fin. 

 

*1) Maya Angelou, Still I Rise  
*3) Feminism Is for Everybody: Passionate Politics Paperback


End file.
